The New Boy
by InvaderRee
Summary: Frankie was a new kid once, so she understands how weird it is. New people, new classes and... what? New love? So who cares if the new boy is human? Or an exorcist?
1. My First Kiss

Author's Note: I'm back! This isn't really a sequel to Scary-Cute, but it's set in the same universe (AKA not Lisi's Monster High. I mean, Melody is cool and all, but I fell in love with the webshow version and I'm not gonna cheat on it :) or something like that, lol.) ANYWAYS. This is the story of how Frankie falls in love. If you like it, I'll post the not-as-good second part. So REVIEW :)

Monster High belongs to Mattel, lyrics and songs belong to their respective artists/owners/writers, and Alejandro is ALL mine. Mwahaha. ENJOY!

* * *

"Ugh, who's the new kid?" That was the kind of thing I'd expect to hear from Cleo, really.

"Well, I think he's kinda cute. I kinda dig the whole trench-coat look." Some random follower of Cleo's got a glare from the queen herself.

"Mggh…" Ghoulia gazed at him, almost drooling.

I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out what Ghoulia meant. "Yeah, I guess he does look like a gamer type." _Whatever those are._

"Think he knows some cool games?" Deuce was already walking towards the new boy, much to Cleo's chagrin.

"Hi, I'm Deuce. You new here?"

"Y-yes. I just transferred here…"

"From where?"

"Um, it's not in this city, so I don't think you'd know…"

"Well, you wanna hang out after school? We're going to have a game of casketball."

"C-c-c-casketball? Um, no thanks, I have to, um, leave early, cause…" He looked absolutely flustered. New vocabulary rocks.

Deuce stepped back, laughing. "Okay, okay dude, It's cool. But drop by if you ever _do _have time to play."

"Um, sure, I'll do that."

The new boy stood around, waiting for the teacher, probably, until he decided it was better to sit down. He looked around the classroom…

Draculaura freaked out. "No way. He's not sitting next to me. Um, ah... Frankie, switch seats with me! Quick! Please?"

"Why?"

"Because… Because… I think he might make a good boyfriend for you!" She blurted, pushing me out of my seat. I took her seat as the new boy sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Frankie," I said, smiling.

"I'm Alejandro."

"Like the 'don't call my name' one?" I smiled, trying to make a joke, but he just looked confused.

"Um… I don't know."

"Come on, you don't know the song?"

"He doesn't know the song?"

"Ohmigod you've never heard of it?"

"You really _are_ from out of town."

"I bet he's never heard of Justin Bones."

"I don't think he even knows the Jaundice Brothers!"

Loud laughter filled the classroom as Cleo's ladies-in-waiting set off another wave of mean comments, and Alejandro looked like he wanted to disappear.

"It's okay," I whispered, "Cleo and her followers are always like that."

"R-really?"

"Mm-hmm." _Uh, am I supposed to be his girlfriend or his mom?_

The door opened, and everyone got quiet as our geogrephy teacher walked into the room.

"Well, well, class, it looks like we have a new student. What's your name?"

"Alejandro."

"Hmm… Yes, yes… You're fine right there. I assume you don't have a textbook yet? Then I guess you can borrow one from Frankie. Now, class, open your textbooks to page 243, and we'll continue reading about the Alps and their impact on the lifestyle of the Yeti. Helga, could you start?"

Alejandro leaned closer to me, and I mean really close. I guess. I shifted away from him. But then again, he was trying to read the geogrephy textbook, so I guess that's not _so _weird.

* * *

After a long, boring class, the bell rang.

"Um, thanks for letting me use your book," Alejandro said as we walked out of the room, _together. _I went blank for a moment, then remembered his question.

"Oh, no, it's okay."

"Um, can you help me find my next class?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um… Dead Languages…"

"I have that next. We'll go together." I smiled.

We kept walking, together. I tried to come up with something to say.

"Um, you know, backpacks aren't allowed in the classrooms." I gestured to the huge, heavy-looking bag he was carrying.

"They aren't?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't get in trouble, cause you don't have a locker yet. But just so you know." I smiled, and he just looked nervous.

"Oh. Okay." Alejandro followed me. He sat next to me, in the seat where Draculaura usually sits. I looked around, and sure enough, the vegan vampire was nowhere to be found. I looked at Alejandro. He looked back at me.

_He's like a puppy. No, even Watzit is more happy-looking._ I sighed, and scooted closer to him and pulled out my notes so he could look over them.

* * *

After school, Alejandro and I went to the office to collect his textbooks and find out his locker number. After a few near-death experiences on the stairs, we finally made it to his locker, and proceeded to stuff the heavy volumes inside.

"So, Ale." Saying his whole name usually started another round of mean comments, and the nickname was kind of starting to grow on me. "Random question to ask, but what kind of monster are you?"

"Um, I'm..." He glanced around nervously. _Gosh, I hope it's not something totally embarrassing._ "I'm an exorcist," he finally said in a low voice.

"A what?"

"An exorcist."

"What kind of monster is that?"

"I'm _human,_ okay? I _hunt_ monsters."

My eyes widened. No wonder Draculara looked so freaked out, but that really didn't explain the whole boyfriend thing.

"Then... why are you here?" _What do I do? Tell the principal? Call the police?_

"I… I kind of got kicked out of my school…"

"Why?"

"Because… Um… I kind of…" Alejandro looked down, and I waited patiently.

"I fell in love, okay?" He said quietly. "I fell in love with this girl. A monster girl. Then I was supposed to kill her. So I changed schools."

I nodded. _Note to self: Ghoulgle "exorcist" when I get home._

"But it looks like I can't fit in here either. I mean, I was always kind of a nerd…" He laughed bitterly. "Now I'm a human in a school of monsters. How am I supposed to fit in here?" Poor guy. A girl can only gaze so long into mournful puppy-dog eyes. I thought for a moment.

"Well… you could be bitten by a vampire. Or a zombie. Or a werewolf. Or Cleo might put a curse on you, if you ask nicely and bring her a gift. She really likes gold jewelry, just make sure it's _real_. Andrew Ratburger never quite got rid of that nasty rash... Of course, there's that witch who's in our mad science class. Except she only talks to spirits… Um… maybe that wizard who's in drama club? He can probably turn you into a rat or something…" I trailed off, realizing that Alejandro was laughing.

"What?"

"No, it's…" He couldn't stop laughing. Finally he caught his breath. "Sorry, I guess… I don't know… Maybe… Maybe I don't need to fit in so much. None of you guys actually fit in with each other, either. I mean, that's how it looks to me, but maybe to you guys…"

I smiled. "It's okay. It doesn't look like it right now, but this school is scary-cool. Just wait, and you'll find your place."

_Not that I'd know. It's only been like…Three months? But still…I have friends, and maybe even my own place on the fearleading squad. Well, if Cleo lets me stay._

I barely noticed that Alejandro was quiet. He was staring at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"Wh-" I froze, bewildered, as his lips were on mine.

_Is this… my first kiss_…_?_

He pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, I…" He closed his eyes, turned away, and ran down the hall. I put one hand on my chest. My heart was beating fast.

As shadows grew in the hall (Okay, sure, they're already shadowy, but whatever.) I walked out of the building, but it was more like I was walking on a cloud. As soon as I was beyond the mauve-colored walls, I squealed with joy and jumped around for a while. That catchy song from yesterday was caught in my head again.

_My first kiss went a little like this,_

_(Smack!) And twist,_

_(Smack! Smack!) And twist,_


	2. Potential Breakup Song

Aaand, as promised, here is the not-as-good second chapter. Yippee! You'd better enjoy it :) And review, please!

Monster High and its characters are Mattel's, not mine; but Alejandro, Coke-bottle-glasses-girl and Draculaura's 1,600-year-old love-sense are all mine :) Also, the iTomb is kind of like an iPad, which is not mine either :D

* * *

All the next day, I tried to catch Alejandro's eye, but he always turned away. But I noticed, with just a little bit of weird satisfaction, that his face got redder and redder. Draculaura cornered me at lunch.

"You like the new boy, don't you?" It wasn't really a question, but I answered it anyways.

"Yes… A little…"

She grinned. "I knew it! 1,600 years gives you an _amazing_ love-sense, you know. And he won't look at you, is that right?"

"H-he kissed me, and then left."

"But what happened before that?"

"Well, I…" Somehow, it didn't feel right telling Draculaura. Not that I didn't trust her, but…

"Don't worry, my heart is like a coffin. Sealed and six feet under. Tell me!"

"Well…" I whispered the story to her, and she nodded.

She sighed. "Forbidden love, and then heartbreak! Love stories never get old…"

"But he's an exorcist. Don't exorcists like, try to kill you?" I shivered, remembering all the gory stories I found online last night.

"But he said he quit," Ula pointed out. "Boys will never tell lies when it comes to love."

"Unless they're players,"

"Unless they're players," she amended, "but he's kind of a nerd, not a heartbreaker."

"Really?"

"I can tell. Love-sense, remember?"

"But… you're okay with me… liking him, right?"

"As long as he doesn't give you garlic-scented perfume, which would be pretty weird for a normie, exorcist or not."

I hugged her. "Thanks, Ula."

"No problemo. Oh! He's coming this way~… I'll leave you two alone." She winked, and skipped away.

"U-um…" His hands were deep in the pockets of his coat.

"Yeah…" I smiled, feeling my cheeks get warm.

"So, I guess…"

_Awkward, awkward, awkward_…

"Look, Um, Frankie…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if we can really… you know…"

"What?"

Alejandro, frustrated, made gestures in the air. "You. Me. Together. Love."

"Love… Love…? You mean Valentine's Day? Are you seriously turning me down before I even ask you to the dance? And isn't it barely November?"

"No! I mean… um… AGH! _I can't fall in love with you, okay?_"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned around at this outburst, and people started whistling and clapping. Cleo, for whatever odd reason, shot them a glare, and continued watching the little soap opera going on at our table. I mean, that's what Ula told me later, but right now I was totally absorbed in our problem.

"Why not?" Honestly, I was confused.

"Look. I'm a…" He glanced around. "You know! And my family's really really uptight about that, so I can't exactly g–"

"…Then don't." I said, simply. "Don't even talk to me."

I got up and walked away.

Alejandro was left there alone, one hand outstretched.

"I'm… I'm sorry." I heard him whisper, and I could just imagine those beautiful puppy-dog eyes of his filling with tears. But I just couldn't turn back.

* * *

Draculaura waited in the girl's restroom. "Ouch. I saw."

"Saw what?"

"The whole breakup scene."

"That was a breakup scene?"

"Well, yeah. He told you the truth, you made a dramatic statement, then got up and left, leaving him with a broken heart. That's _definitely_ a break-up."

"Really? But we weren't even going out… I was just leaving because I thought he didn't want to talk to me anymore… I didn't realize it sounded so final…" Realizing exactly what had happened, I sat down on the floor, putting my head on my arms. "What'll I do if he never talks to me again…?"

"It's not too late," Draculaura said softly, as Cleo's procession of ladies-in-waiting walked in. "Maybe you can still fix this."

* * *

It was after school. I found Alejandro as he was taking his books from his locker.

"Um, Ale–"

He stiffened, but didn't look up. "What?"

"Um… I'm sorry for what happened during lunch. I didn't mean to be so…"

"It's my fault," He said bitterly. "My fault for being an exorcist, my fault for not telling my family, my fault for…for falling in love with you…"

"That's not your fault."

He looked up at me.

"You can't say that's your fault. If there's one thing I've always known all my life…" _As in, in the last few months…_ "If there's just one thing, love is fate. It's not your fault. It just happens."

Suddenly, he stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Then this is fate," He whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear.

* * *

For just about the second time in my entire life, Cleo called me over to her table. My friends just looked at each other.

"…Should I go?" I whispered. It felt like the whole cafeteria was looking at me.

"Well, you can't turn down an invitation from _royalty,_" Draculaura said. I couldn't quite tell how much of that was sarcasm.

"Look her in the eye, but not challengingly," Clawdeen suggested. "Keep a confident posture."

"And don't reveal more than you have to, but try not to look like you're hiding _anything._"

"Are you, uh, coming or not?" Celia raised her unibrow. Well, she's a cyclops, so that's not a weird thing.

I got up. Was this an audience with the queen or the executioner, really?

It's really, really weird how everything is subconsciously controlled by Cleo. I mean, everyone was totally staring at me, even though they were trying not to. There was this really weird hush over the whole cafeteria, when usually you can't even hear yourself think in that place. It was like the quiet before a thunderstorm… And a thunderstorm isn't really a good place to be, especially if you're high-voltage.

"Um, I heard you want to talk to me?"

Cleo didn't even blink, she just stuck out one bandaged arm. "Ghoulia, the iTomb. Right now."

"Mmm." Ghoulia put the fancy touch-screen device on the table. I stared at it blankly.

"Couple Registry? Huh?"

A girl with coke-bottle glasses suddenly appeared in the chair next to me. "Alright, type your name here, first-last-middle initial… Then the boy's name… Choose a couple name, like Brawnghoulina; it's optional… Sign, initial, initial, fingerprint, initial, DNA sample…"

When the long and confusing ordeal was over, Cleo skimmed over the long virtual form, then looked at me.

"Alright, Stitches, you can go now."

"T…that's all you wanted?"

"Yes, now _leave. _Your formaldehyde is polluting my air."

_Wait up, I do _not_ smell like formaldehyde!_

But I held my tongue and just walked back to my table.

"Lemme guess. Couple Registry?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yeah. And that's all she wanted."

Clawdeen sighed. "She'll accept you eventually. Just show up for practice all the time and stuff. It's pretty much worth it, in the end."

"You mean _you're_ friends with _her? _But she never talks to you, like, at _all._"

"Because we hang out with _you."_ Clawdeen grinned.

"Um... Ahh... If you really want to, you can just..."

Clawdeen and Draculaura looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We're just _joking_, Frankie!" Ula said after she caught her breath. "Cleo accepts you. Why do you think you haven't been brutally murdered, or–" The look of astonishment on my face was enough to send them into fits of laughter again.

"Don't worry, Frankie," Lagoona said, watching Clawdeen and Ula practically falling out of their chairs with laughter. "You'll find that you can be the best of friends with anyone, so long as you accept them for who they are."

I smileed. "Thanks, Lagoona."


End file.
